


Detention

by harderfilling (creamyfilling)



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Homophobia, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Squirting, Student/Teacher, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/harderfilling
Summary: Mr. Schue tries to teach Santana a lesson that she has no interest in learning.





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This is a GKM fill that I had actually forgotten all about. It's old, so the writing isn't great, but I've been too busy to really write much new content, outside of ficlets for my prompt post over on LJ, so I'll have to settle for posting this.

Santana glares at Mr. Schue as she strolls past him and into the empty choir room, too busy ranting in Spanish in her head to notice that he closes and locks the door behind her.

He's been such a dick since school started this year; first kicking her out of glee club just because she helped set fire to  _one_  little piano, and now he's given her detention just because she gave a totally honest and fair (she swears!) critique on Berry and her Jolly Bloated Giant's nausea inducing duet on her first day back.

"Come on, Mr. Schue," Santana whines as she tosses her school bag into an empty chair and drops down dramatically into the one beside it. "You  _asked_  us what we thought of their performance. What was I supposed to do? Lie? Was giving me detention really necessary?"

"Yes, Santana, it was necessary," Will assures her, and the smile on his face is a lot less earnest than usual; more sinister. "But this isn't just about what you said to Finn and Rachel earlier. It's also about something I overheard the other day in the hallway, between you and Brittany."

Santana stills and starts to panic, immediately knowing what her teacher is referring to. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mr. Schue laughs as she moves to stand right in front of her, arms crossed over his chest and looking totally imposing. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Santana: you're a dyke."

Santana's mouth falls open at his words – at the slur and the pure hate in his tone. "Mr. Schue, I-"

She isn't able to finish her thought, not when Will grabs at her face roughly, holding her gaze as he leans down; their faces so close his nose brushes against hers.

"Or are least you think you," he continues, squeezing her cheeks so that her already plump lips are extra pursed. "Me? I think you're just confused, unsatisfied with the selfish little boys at this school. You just need a  _man_  to show you how it's done."

Santana tries to shake her head against his hold, but he just tightens it instead, and uses his free hand to unzip his pants and pull his cock out.

The second Santana sees his already hardening dick, he starts fighting against him harder, desperately trying to get out of his hold and away from this monster that looks like her favorite teacher.

"Please, Mr. Schue," Santana begs, hands coming up to try to pry his hands off her face.

He struggles to undo the button of his jeans with just one hand, but finally gets them open and pushed down his thighs to free his aching cock.

He releases Santana's face only to grab her by the back of the head with both hands, pulling her forward and shoving her face right into his crotch.

Santana tries refusing at first, keeping her mouth closed, but Mr. Schue just grabs a fistful of her hair and tugs on it painfully, tilting her head up so that she's looking at him.

"You've never had a problem opening your damn mouth before," he hisses at her. "So you better smarten up unless you want me to tell the whole school that you're a lesbian. Is that what you want?" Santana shakes her head and her eyes are watery; from the pain, the betrayal and the humiliation. "Then open your damn mouth."

With a whimper, Santana reluctantly parts her lips and Mr. Schue doesn't waste a second before he shoves his cock past them; he's able to get his entire length inside her hot mouth while he's still only half hard.

He moans as he feels the top of his dick hit the back of her throat and he holds his position for a few blissful moments before he pulls back out and then slides right back in; thrusting in and out of Santana's bitchy mouth in a steady rhythm.

Mr. Schue tightens his hold on Santana's hair even more and pulls her face forward to meet his thrusting hips. "I've always wanted to fuck your face," he admits. "Just to get you to shut the fuck up for once. Now look at you." He looks down, watching the top of Santana's head as she bobs up and down on his dick, but it's not enough. Tugging on her hair roughly again, he takes a step back. "Get on your knees, I want you kneeling while you blow me."

Santana hesitates but eventually pushes off her chair and gets down on her knees, the cold floor feeling unforgiving on her skin.

She closes her eyes tight as Mr. Schue puts his now fully hard cock back into her mouth; guiding her face up and down his length so that she chokes every time he thrusts into her mouth.

Santana is no stranger to blowjobs – Brittany's probably the only girl in school that's given more than she has – but this is just awful. Her teacher is being so rough, fucking her face and making her gag; force her to service him against her will.

She feels disgusted each time she hears him moan from above her, and if she wasn't so terrified of everyone finding out that she's a lesbian, she'd bite his fucking dick right off.

"Look at me, Santana," Mr. Schue demands, tugging at her hair once again. She practically snarls around his cock before she looks up at him, and he laughs at the look on her face. She's clearly trying to give him one of her signature glares of intimidation, but it just doesn't pack much of a punch when she has his cock in her mouth and tears in her eyes. "You're pretty good at sucking cock – not much of a lesbian, huh?"

Santana swallows her retort, hallowing out her cheeks as Mr. Schue picks up his pace and she thanks whatever piece of shit is watching this right now, that he seems to be nearing the edge.

His thrusts start to get jerky, and the grip on her hair keeps loosening and then tightening; his ragged breathing telling her he's really, really close.

Santana just wants this to be over, so she forces herself to bring a hand up to Mr. Schue's shaft and starts pumping him, hoping to bring him to orgasm as quickly as possible.

"Fuck, you're so good at that, Santana," Mr. Schue moans, dropping his gaze to stare into Santana's terrified yet determined eyes as he jerks wildly into her face. "I'm gonna come in your mouth and you're gonna swallow my load, you understand me?"

Santana nods helplessly, just willing him to finish already; it will hardly be the first load she's swallowed, but she swears it's going to be the last one.

She speeds up her pumps and licks his slit and it sends him toppling over edge. Mr. Schue lets out a high pitched whimper as he comes, his hips jerking with less coordination than Finn has when he dances, and he starts to spill into her mouth - spurts of warm, salty cum shooting down Santana's throat.

She almost gags at the taste, but forces herself to swallow it down, the disgusting taste of Mr. Schue's spunk lingering on her tongue as it slides down her throat.

His stream seems like it's never ending, as rope after rope of Mr. Schue's cum empties into Santana's mouth until finally, it stops.

She sighs when he finishes, immediately pulling away from him and wiping at her mouth.

Noticing the girl is trying to get to her feet, Will smiles wickedly at her and shakes his head. "Where do you think you're going, Santana? I'm not done with you yet."

"Fuck you, Mr. Schue!" Santana hisses, feeling brave as she starts spitting onto the choir room floor in an attempt to get the disgusting after taste of his jizz out of her mouth. "I don't give a fuck who you tell, I'm not fucking doing that ever again. That is the fucking  _last_  blowjob Santana Lopez is ever giving!"

Mr. Schue clicks his tongue and shakes his head at her dramatics.

"I don't want another blowjob from you, Santana," he tells her, his voice eerily calm as he strokes his dick hard again and takes a step towards her. "It's not your mouth I want. I want your pussy."

Santana scoffs as she stumbles her way towards the door, watching Mr. Schue to make sure he doesn't try to grab her. She's surprised when he just lets her walk by him, but it makes sense when she gets to the door and tries to open it, only to find it locked.

Glancing back at her teacher as the panic starts to rise, Santana starts pulling frantically at the door knob, desperate to get it open.

When it becomes clear she's not going to be able to open it through sheer force of will, Santana starts screaming and slamming on the door, looking through the small window in the hopes that someone might be in the hallway. "Help! Please, somebody help me!"

"Everyone's gone home," Mr. Schue laughs, and Santana jumps when she realizes how close he is. She bites her lip and squeezes her eyes shut, trying her hardest not to start sobbing right there and giving him what he wants. "There's nobody here but you and me, Santana. So I suggest you stop fighting me and just admit you want this."

"I don't fucking want this!" Santana screams, turning around and shoving him away from her. "I don't want you! Get the fuck away from me!  _You disgust me_!"

Mr. Schue's face hardens at her words and his eyes glaze over, the look on his face more terrifying than anything she's ever see.

Santana pushes herself flat against the door and stands still, holding her breath and just hoping that he'll leave her alone.

For a moment, it's completely silent in the room, and then Mr. Schue is lunging at her; trapping Santana against the door and pressing his body flush against her, his mouth right by her ear.

"You're going to regret that, Santana," he tells her calmly, sending a chill down her spine. "I was going to try to be nice, but not anymore. Now, I'm just gonna fuck you until you're raw and begging me to let you come."

He punctuates his words by unceremoniously shoving his hand up her dress, past her panties and pushing two fingers into her tight core roughly and with no preparation.

" _Fuck_!" Santana cries out at the intrusion, her legs going weak underneath her as Mr. Schue starts to pump his digits into her.

His other hand tugs at her dress until it's down her under her chest and he takes one of her tits into his mouth. He sucks and bites at her nipples roughly, and completely ignores her pleas to stop.

He moans around her breast, suckling on it before moving to the other one, wrapping his lips around her nub and sucking hard; swirling his tongue around it for a moment before

letting it go with a wet pop.

"Mmm, you're getting wet, Santana," Mr. Schue mocks her. "I think you're starting to like it."

"Fuck you," Santana whimpers pathetically, ashamed at the way her body is reacting to his forced advances.

"Oh, you're gonna," he laughs, shoving a third finger into her pussy to stretch her wide for his cock. He goes back to sucking on her tits as curls his fingers  _just right_  and makes Santana come suddenly, letting out a sob as her orgasm shoots through her.

" _Fuck_!" Santana shakes against Mr. Schue, tears of disgust and anguish falling down her cheeks as he laughs at her display.

"What kind of dyke are you, huh?" Mr. Schue taunts her with a gleeful laugh. "Just what I thought. You're just a slut that's been fucking boys. You just need a real man to fuck you, show you how it's done, and you'll forget all about eating pussy."

"Stop,  _please_ ," Santana begs, her body still tingling as Will's fingers continue to pump into her roughly.

Mr. Schue shakes his head, but does stop his movements, anyways; pulling out of Santana's throbbing cunt before twisting her around so that she's face first against the door.

"No, I don't think you want me to stop, Santana," he hisses into her ear, his breath sticky and hot against her neck. "The cum all over my fingers tells me you want me to keep going. It tells me you want my cock inside your little lesbian pussy."

Mr. Schue hikes up Santana's short dress and tugs down her panties, leaving her completely exposed. He licks his lips as he eyes her amazing ass, palming the flesh of her cheeks before trailing his fingers back down to her pussy and spreading her wide before sliding his cock inside her.

"Ow, ow, god, please stop,  _stop_!" Santana cries as Mr. Schue enters her from behind, his thick cock stretching her walls painfully, even after his fingers. Will doesn't listen, just pushes on the back of her head to press her face against the wood of the door and fucks into her. He thrusts up roughly and hits her deeply each time, his size making her feel like she's being split in two. "Please, Mr. Schue."

"Please what?" he grunts, canting his hips into her, watching with lust as her ass cheeks squish against his stomach on each thrust. Her pussy is so fucking hot and tight, it feels so amazing around his cock - especially the way it's clenching in protest against him. "Please fuck you harder?"

"Please  _stop_!"

"But your pussy is so perfect," he tells her, reaching around her to rub her clit. He had just been planning on teasing her - fucking her until she was begging for release despite herself - but after seeing the shame on her face as she came around his fingers, he wants to see that again. He wants to make Santana come as many times as possible and force her to see just how much her body really wants this. "My cock feels so amazing inside you, Santana. It'd be such a shame to waste amazing pussy like this on dumb sluts like Brittany."

"Stop," Santana protests weakly, no longer having the will to fight the tears, letting them fall freely down her face as she feels her pussy tightening around Mr. Schue's cock. She bucks her hips back against him involuntarily, the fingers on her clit working her up to another orgasm she doesn't want already. "Please, I don't want this."

"Oh, but you do," he laughs, speeding up his pumping as his fingers start to rub in tighter circles. "You think I can't feel how you're reacting to this? You're about to come, Santana, I can feel it. You're gonna come all over my cock, just like the slut you really are. Come on, Santana, just let it go, admit it. Admit how much you love my cock fucking your tight little lesbian pussy."

" _No!_ " Santana yells, just as she tumbles over the edge and she starts spasming against the door, thrashing in Mr. Schue's tight hold as she comes all over his dick once again. Her walls clamp down on his cock, her tight pussy holding him in a death grip as her body betrays her for the second time.

Santana sobs in defeat as she comes down, slumping against the door and crying harder than she can ever remember crying.

Mr. Schue just shakes his head and pulls out of her when she loosens, tugging her back away from the door.

"Not yet," he tells her, roughly shoving her to the ground in the middle of the room and immediately getting on top of her. Santana pushes at his chest, trying to fight him off, but he grabs her wrists and pins them above her head; holding them in one hand while using his other to tug her panties further her legs. Will uses his knees to spread Santana's legs wide enough to be able to slide right into her still throbbing cunt - her pussy stretched enough for him to easily slip inside. "I'm not letting you go until I come inside you. Fill your sweet little pussy up with cum. How does that sound?"

"Please," Santana begs again, her eyes squeezing shut as Mr. Schue fuck her, his cock sliding in and out of her sensitive snatch, making her feel things she doesn't want to feel.

Santana knows she's gonna come again, her pussy already reacting to his thrusts, and she closes her eyes tighter, refusing to give him any more satisfaction than he already feels.

She bites her lip to swallow a moan as he hits her particularly deep, before she eventually just gives up, deciding to just lie there and take it; pray it's done soon.

"How does it feel to get fucked by a real man, Santana?" Mr. Schue asks, hovering above her, his hot breath burning her skin as he huffs through each thrust. "You love the feeling of a nice, big cock inside of you, don't you?"

Santana keeps her mouth shut, finally realizing that Mr. Schue is just getting off on her begging. She curses as she feels her third orgasm building, and judging by the coiling in her stomach, it's gonna be a big one.

She clenches her hands into fists and tries to fight it off, but when Mr. Schue reaches between them and starts playing with her clit just as he thrusts into her and hits her spot, she loses.

Santana comes once again and if she wasn't already disgusted with herself, she even fucking  _squirts_  this time, too; coming so hard she spews her cum all over the floor.

Mr. Schue absolutely cackles in glee, getting a few more thrusts into her over stimulated pussy before he's coming himself, dumping his second load into her. He shoots into her pulsating pussy, his cock emptying his thick cum into Santana as they come together.

He grabs her face and forces her to look at him, to see the smug smile on his face as they both throb and come, her clenching pussy milking his cock for every drop of cum inside of him.

"Ugh, can you feel that, Santana?" Mr. Schue grunts. "Can you feel my cum filling your pussy up? Don't tell me you didn't want that, Santana, cause the puddle on the floor tells me you did."

" _Fuck you_ ," Santana repeats for the umpteenth time, knowing it lost any effect it might have had after coming three times on his cock.

Mr. Schue just shakes his head and grins, sitting up and pulling out of her; Santana's clenching pussy immediately starting to push out his cum. He watches in satisfaction as it leaks out of her, dripping down her ass crack and pooling onto the floor with her own juices.

He slaps his cock again her clit a few times, smiling at the way she jumps at the contact, before he crawls up and shoves his cock back into her mouth.

Santana reluctantly sucks Mr. Schue's cock clean, licking their combined cum off his shaft until he's soft and standings up, tucking himself back into his boxers and doing his pants up again.

Mr. Schue stares down at Santana laying on the door; her tits hanging out, legs spread and leaking his cum from her fucked pussy - her face a mess of tears and shame.

He just laughs at her again and pulls out some tissues from his pocket to throws down to her.

"Clean up this mess and go home, Santana," he spits at her before taking out his keys and moving towards the door; leaving Santana lying used and crying on the choir room floor.


End file.
